


At Your Command

by elysium_library



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butlers, F/M, Glove Kink, Gloves, Master/Servant, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysium_library/pseuds/elysium_library
Summary: One-shot stories featuring butlers eagerly attending to their ladies.





	1. His Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble where the butler reverses the roles of ownership.

He embraces her with a force that causes her legs to give out underneath her. He kneels as they sink to the ground, still holding onto her. His gloved hands tighten around her waist, nearly cutting off her oxygen. He kisses her roughly and she's breathless. She clings to him, nails digging into his back. She opens up for him, and his tongue dominates hers. 

He separates them and motions her to splay her legs in front of her. She complies and leans back on her hands. He hooks one leg over his shoulder and places a hard kiss on her thigh. He continues his trail of kisses until he's reached her core. He dips his head underneath her skirt and tastes her arousal. She moans his name, arching to him. He lifts her other leg over his shoulder and pulls her closer. She's panting, coming undone because of him.

He backs off to release himself, and before she can protest his absense he's driven himself inside her. She's so slick he slips deep within her, filling her with him completely. He steadies himself on his elbows, for once not trying to crush her. 

He begins moving rhythmically and she joins him in this dance. It's lovely, blissful, and she's melting. She cries out his name, begging him for more, and he snaps. His thusts become chaotic, primal. He growls into her neck, claiming ownership. Her body responds and tenses as she reaches her peak. Her climax fuels his own and he follows after her with a final thrust that almost tears her apart. He looks at her and she returns the look with glossy eyes. He smiles. His lady belongs to him.


	2. Her Butler Services

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lady is intrigued by the new butler - and his gloves.

A steady knock on the door rouses her from her sleep. She takes a moment to blink away the sandman's hold then becons the maid in. As she eats her breakfast, her mind wanders to the recently hired butler. The former butler had been with their family all her life; it had been a tearful day when he had retired of old age. The new butler has only been with them for a few months. He is much younger than the last one; the former butler had already been middle-aged when he had been hired on. She popped the last strawberry in her mouth as she rises to dress, an activity she insists on doing herself. Once she is satisfied with her appearance, she walks downstairs to look for their butler.

She finds him informing the maids about the plans for tonight's dinner party, his hands gesturing as he speaks. She often found herself drawn to his gloved hands subconsciously. She hides around the corner so as not to disrupt them. She peeks her head out, following his hand moments with her eyes. His fingers are long and slender, and covered in delightful black gloves. She thinks about how they would feel against her skin; about what he could do with them. She feels herself blushing. When the maids are dismissed he turns his head in her direction. She hurriedly moves from his view, but not before she catches his intense stare. 

The image burnd in her mind as she races to her room, heart pounding in her ears. She had been so confident that she could never be caught. She closes her door and braces herself against it, mortified. She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't even register when the door opens. Startled, she stumbles forward. He catches her in his arms and holds her upright. She stutters, trying to explain herself. 

He quirks his eyebrow and picks her up. He carries her, bridal style, as she hides her face in his chest. Pressed up against him, she discovers that his heart is beating almost as fast as hers. He sets her on the bed gently and then sits at the edge. He looks to her and she spread her legs apart, allowing him to get closer. He draws one finger down her thigh all the way to her entrance, noting her lack of panties. His glove is soft against her skin, a pleasant sensation. When he partially inserts a finger, she feels it through the thin fabric of his glove. She moans in satisfaction and wills him to continue. He toys with her, drawing circles at the surface, not going in further. She shudders but manages a glare. He chuckles. 

Without breaking eye contact he raises the glove up to his mouth, tip glistening with her arousal, and removes it with teeth. She lets out a whimper. Now bare, he inserts two fingers at the same time. He bends his fingers and motions as if to ask her to come closer. She cries out his name. He groans. He pumps into her, getting progressively faster as her slickness makes his movements easier. She becomes more vocal, her little erotic noises music to his ears. When she cums he waits a moment before removing his fingers. He unzips his pants and frees his cock. He enters her gently, taking his time to fill her entirely. She huffs impatiently and he smiles at that. Nevertheless, he performs his butler duties and gives her exactly what she wants. She responds to his services with great delight. 

With his still-gloved hand, he cups her face and caresses her tenderly. As they both neared their climax, he dips his face and crushed their lips together. He swallowes her moan in their kiss. When they are both settled, he fixes his appearance and picks up his discarded glove. She lookes up at him from the bed, satisfied if a tad sheepish. He bows, smirk barely contained, and sets off to fetch a fresh set of gloves.


End file.
